


Stronger by Zevran

by AsaShalee



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaShalee/pseuds/AsaShalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm currently addicted to Zev, and when I listened to one of my favourite songs he sort of demanded this version. So I'm posting it. Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger by Zevran

 

  
You know my bed feels warmer,  
    Sleeping here in camp,  
    I'm known here as a trusted friend  
    And I chose what I'll do  
You think you got the best of me  
    Think you've had the last laugh  
    Oh bet you pray that all my good is gone.  
Think you left me broken down  
    Plan that I'll come slinking back  
    Master you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong.  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
    Stand a little taller  
    Doesn't mean I'm lonely 'cause I'm alone.  
    What doesn't kill me makes this fighter's  
    Footsteps even lighter  
    Doesn't mean I'm over cause I'm gone  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
    Just me, myself, and I  
    What doesn't kill me makes me stronger,  
    Stand a little taller  
    Doesn't mean I'm lonely 'cause I'm alone  
You heard that I was starting over with the Wardens two,*  
    They told you I was moving on, over you,  
    Didn't think that I'd would dare, that I would dare come back  
    Come back to finish you but see  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
    stand a little taller  
    Doesn't mean I'm lonely 'cause I'm alone  
    What doesn't kill me makes this fighter's  
    Footsteps even lighter  
    Doesn't mean I'm over cause I'm gone.  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
    Just me, myself and I  
    What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
    Stand a little taller  
    Doesn't mean I'm lonely 'cause I'm alone  
Thanks to this I got a new life started  
    The Warden saved me from a broken spirit  
    The Warden finally got me thinking 'bout me  
    You know in the end the day I lost was just my beginning...  
... in the end...  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
    Stands a little taller  
    Doesn't mean I'm lonely 'cause I'm alone  
    What doesn't kill me makes this fighter's  
    Footsteps even lighter  
    Doesn't mean I'm over cause I'm alone.  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
    Just me, myself and I  
    What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
    Stand a little taller  
    Doesn't mean I'm lonely 'cause I'm alone  
What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, stronger  
    Just me, myself and I  
    What doesn't kill me makes me stronger  
    Stand a little taller  
    Doesn't mean I'm lonely 'cause I'm alone  
    I'm not alone

_(*: I couldn't help it. It tracked, and I can just see Zevran with a smirk at the 'Antivan Poetry'ness of this line)_

 


End file.
